


Of course I lied

by Keenir



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so much a missing scene, as the true thoughts of a certain doctor in a certain supersecret computer room, as he spoke to Captain America and Black Widow.</p><p>(or "why should he have told the truth?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course I lied

How easy it would be to tell the truth, whole and unvarnished.

But to do that, would permit Captain Rogers to escape, to simply _walk_ out of my clutches.

No.

Hauptmann and the others mocked my habit of devising traps, even if I did so only on a planning and conceptual level.  But now I shall weave a trap for Captain Rogers, one that he will prefer to reality.

To paraphrase your countrymen, when this is all over, I may be dead, but you will still be my prisoner.

Thus I lay the blame for his friend's death firmly in HYDRA's lap.    No man cares to think his skilled friend, brilliant inventor and advisor, could fall victim to an auto _accident_...but a conspiracy is almost fitting - that only a cadre working in the shadows could bring him down.

Were I a man of flesh and bone and blood, I would smile.  Even with how that would betray me, telling them I am playing them.

As I continue in this lengthening claim, I consider including Agent Carter herself in this...but I stop myself a millisecond later.  That would overplay my hand.

And, so I say, Stark was only one of the many people HYDRA removed while safely posing as SHIELD.  I do not misspeak when I tell him that HYDRA did not think mankind fit to govern itself; I simply use the that thread of honesty to make my fiction plausible.  Another bit of honesty - one known to myself and to Captain Rogers' friend here, but not to him - is that many in SHIELD agree with that sentiment, that humanity requires protection and policing and nudges from those who are wiser...no doubt she is using my words as a prism to re-examine what she already knows of her organization.

Knows as well as I, that from time to time, SHIELD agents grow dissatisfied with their lot in life, and change their loyalties to serve HYDRA or some other organization which values their contributions more than SHIELD did.  Now she is wondering if it was so much defection, as simple honesty - could it be that their master was unchanged, simply now without the SHIELD blanket?

Now, with the lie complete, I inform Captain Rogers of the truth: that I was in fact, merely delaying him so the missile would destroy him.  Even if I perish alongside you, Captain, I am a loyal arm of HYDRA.   Before you left the world, you killed the head; and since then, two more have grown, and soon will be ready to take his place.

 


End file.
